futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World War III (Another WW3)
|- ! colspan="2" style=" text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Belligerents |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa;" width="50%" | NATO- N'orth '''A'tlantic 'T'reaty 'O'rganization and others * United States * Canada * India * European Union ** United Kingdom ** France ** Germany **etc. ---- '''Co-Belligerent * Australia * Saudi Arabia * Iraq *Afghanistan *Indonesia *Philippines *Thailand *Malaysia *South Africa *Egypt *Brazil *Peru *Bolivia *Taiwan *United Arab Emirates | style="padding-left: 0.25em;" width="50%" | SCO- S'hanghai ' C'ooperation ' O'''rganization and others * Russia * China * Serbia * Armenia * Azerbaijan * Syria * Iran * North Korea * Pakistan *etc. Keep in mind that later, the SCO splits into two other factions. ---- '''Co-Belligerent *Republic of West Papua *Islamic Republic of Mindanao *Muslim extremists *Hezbollah *Yemen *Belarus *Moldova *Uzbekistan |- ! colspan="2" style=" text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Strength (in Soldiers) |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa;" width="50%" |1580 million | style="padding-left: 0.25em;" width="50%" |2 Billion |- ! colspan="2" style=" text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Casualties (Both Soldiers and Civilians) |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa;" width="50%" | 957 million | style="padding-left: 0.25em;" width="50%"| 1 Billion |} *Note: This is a futuristic fiction article. Like a lot of the articles on this website, this is not meant to be taken as an actual prediction of the future. Please don't call the writers stupid or complain about how untrue it is. Thank you. 'Background' In the early 21st century, territorial tensions were rising between many countries, particularly in the Middle East and other parts of Asia. Also, for many parts of the world, economic collapse was imminent. Islamic conservative countries such as Iran began breaking off diplomatic ties with more Westernized counterparts such as Saudi Arabia and the United Arab Emirates. Syria was undergoing a deadly civil war between the government and democratic forces and asks help from Russia and China, but the USA says that if Russia and its allies openly support Syria, the USA will take actions. During the 2000s, China, Russia and other countries with particular anti-West ideologies found a new military economic block called Shanghai Cooperation Organisation (SCO). Its main purpose was to confront and compete with NATO. In response, NATO friendly states of Southeast Asia launch campaigns to improve its military. In North America, Mexico receives support from SCO in Mexican Drug War and this effort makes Mexico a SCO-friendly state. Meanwhile, Turkey is undergoing border clashes against Syria. All these tensions and disputes between pro-West and anti-West forces leads to a great expansion of SCO, which many anti-West nations joining the block. By the late 2020s, SCO becomes extensively hostile against NATO and a global conflict becomes imminent. Although peace efforts have been made, economic and military strength of SCO have managed to divide the world again in "first" and "second" worlds, this time in a dispute between two coalitions. Some Notes of the War # Throughout the war, technological warfare causes mass cyber hacks, military mis-deployments, and similar chaos everywhere. This is not included in the history because it is so widespread that it would be impossible to fit them all in here. # Space warfare also occurs. The Chinese Tiangong space station falls on Washington DC "accidentally" while the ISS is bombed by Russian terrorists. Smaller events also occur. Course of the war 2029 On September 1, 2029, North Korea, a SCO member, invades South Korea in an attempt to unify the two Koreas again. The United States declares war on North Korea hours later. And all of NATO declares war on North Korea 2 weeks later. China stays neutral at first, but is eventually forced to assist North Korea, or else all of the Korean peninsula, a common launching point for invasions into China, will fall under Western control. Because of this, SCO and NATO treaties are activated against each other. North Korea launches a blitzkrieg against South Korea and captures key points quickly. A few days pass and war breaks out in the Middle East when Iran declares war on Saudi Arabia, hoping to bolster its failing economy through the capture of oil reserves. Turkey begins the invasion of Syria supported by Iraq. Iran invades Iraq as a gateway to help Syria. Israel declares war on Iran to prevent a possible attack on their borders through Iraq and Syria, but in the confusion, Palestine is able to secede. 2030 In Asia, economic ties between China and it's regional neighbors (ASEAN, Japan, India, Taiwan, and the Stans) prevent war between any of them. Heavy industry that once developed in China is in the process of moving away to India and Indochina, increasing living standards in China and its neighbors. China, despite economic troubles, is able to rehabilitate its economy in the great Xin Zhong Guo Di Chiu movement. As a result, war is not prominent in East Asia. Peaceful reforms forced by economic and environmental impetuses in China cause the government, although still communist and authoritarian, to allow small political parties to form and provincial democracies to spring up, greatly improving China's regional stability. Overall, the Oriental area of influence is relatively well off in the war. 2031 Because of Venezuela's collapse, Chile and Argentina invaded Peru, Bolivia, Brazil in a hope to reestablish a Venezuelan state, but led to a continent-wide guerrilla war that has not shown signs of stopping. Iran has successfully invaded southern Saudi Arabia but failed to conquer Iraq successfully because of Turkish intervention. Russia and its allies are invading the northern part of the Middle East to gain access to Iran and to invade Europe from 2 directions. In eastern Europe heavy fighting occurs between NATO and the SCO. In South East Asia, India had invaded eastern Myanmar so Myanmar surrendered, but then Thailand was losing fast so Indonesia, Malaysian, Chinese, and Singaporean troops came in to help. The Philippines is quickly becoming a key player in West Pacific Stability, and in Korea a stalemate occurred and a ceasefire is declared. In North America, a naval battle occurred between Russia and United States but because the US navy is stretched thin and is nearly wiped out by China, Russia wins. China has invaded and conquer Hawaii and is planning to distract American troops to the west coast so Russia can invade Alaska. China's regional partners are angered by this but can do nothing to stop it. 2032 Russia had invaded Alaska and is advancing deeper into North America. Egypt had invaded and conquered Libya and Sudan, setting up puppet governments in their place and establishing a North African Egyptian Empire. Iran had been advancing deeper into Saudi Arabia but was soon blocked by Saudi Arabian and Israeli troops and is undergoing heavy fighting against Iraq at its borders. North Korea and South Korea merged into a single political unit after much insistence from both the SCO and NATO, who wish to redirect energy elsewhere. 2033 A stalemate occurred in the fight in western Russia. Saudi Arabia has regained its original borders and is preparing the invasion of southern Iran. The Russian advancement in North America is halted and a stalemate is declared. Australia and NATO friendly states in southeast Asia is halting Pakistani-Chinese advance in the Indian Ocean, where they have been preparing an assault on US-led South Africa.Russian and other SCO forces were advancing slowly in the Middle East. The SCO economy was running down and riots were becoming more common and harder to control. 2034 Iraq and Saudi Arabia invaded Iran and is making progresses fast. After heavy battles and a lots of casualties, the USA had finally retaken Alaska with the help from Canada and is now preparing an invasion of eastern Russia, NATO forces are now advancing even deeper into Russia from the west. The Russian-dependent portion of the SCO was then on the brink of defeat and Russia was retreating from the Middle East. The capital of Russia was moved from Moscow to an unknown location. NATO friendly states invaded China from southeast Asia but was met with heavy resistance, as China employed Sun Tzu Art of war and Guerrilla tactics to tremendous effect, like in the Vietnam War. Russia causes 2035 With help India had gotten back to its original territories and Pakistan immediately surrendered, causing a seismic shift in priorities within the Oriental-Chinese bloc of the SCO. Saudi Arabia and Iraq had almost captured Iran but Iran has sworn that they will never surrender, deploying its nuclear arsenal across much of the Middle East and obliterating millions of lives and cities, and turning the Middle East into a giant fallout zone. Central Asia is invaded by NATO friendly states, but is halted when it reaches the Western Chinese border by the "Second Great Wall of China," a giant Maginot-Line of heavy artillery and military resistance. Meanwhile, the USA and Canada invades eastern Russia, and Russia is about to collapse. In fact, it's near-death imminence is becoming a hot-topic within the SCO, as Chinese and other Asian states are quickly cutting ties with Russia. NATO was getting ever deeper into western Russia and had captured Moscow. The Turkish government invaded Russia from the South and penetrated deep. The turning point comes in December 1st of 2035, as Chinese troops cut a tactical betrayal and invade Russia as well, seizing its Siberian mineral and oil-rich fields. They also send a simultaneous message to NATO stating that after Russia is divided up, they are willing to discuss peace. 2036 Russia fights a desperate war until June. As all historians know, it is impossible to conquer Russia in the winter, and this was proven as Russian forces reclaimed ALL of their territories during the Winter, causing the NATO and Chinese-led SCO to suffer immensely heavy losses. However, despite the casualties, when Spring came, a renewed assault was led on Russia, spearheaded by the Chinese and Indians because of their massive population advantage, but with weapons and money of NATO. Despite this cooperative anti-Russian war, NATO-Oriental war is still ongoing, and China loses its western territories after the second Great Wall is overwhelmed by European forces. Four clear blocs have developed: The Oriental Bloc (of the Chinese-dependent SCO that split from Russia when it was obvious Russia would lose, and betrayed them), the Russian Bloc (of the Russian-dependent portion of the SCO), the European Bloc (Of the EU, who suffered extremely heavy losses in the war and is becoming angry at the US for "using them" as nothing more than a military deployment point) and the US Bloc (which also consists of Britain and US key allies). By August, Russia finally surrenders, and is divided up between American, Chinese, and European territories. From then on, the Oriental - NATO war commences. However, it is half-hearted: public support is at almost 0% in the West and riots are increasing across East Asia: in China, to stop the war and form better government, and in its neighbors, to break ties with China and declare war on them (the leaders of those nations don't want this because it would spell national disaster in terms of economy and military: even all joined together, their military barely matches China's). By December 25th, the Christmas Pact establishes peace between the two sides. Postwar After the war was over, NATO nations had installed democratic governments in all of the conquered territories, and global peace had finally been achieved. China succumbs to revolution for the next year and a half, but a partnership between the disillusioned people and the nation's tired military forms a new Aristarchy of China quickly: a Singaporean-type, forward-looking, and powerful economically and militarily nation which its regional allies and neighbors have nothing to complain against. NATO intervention has given India back Pakistan, in which the Muslims and Hindus live mostly peacefully side-by-side, and China's more backward allies are eventually developed following the same guidelines as China: economic industrialization, political reform, and peace. Afterwards United Nations was reinstated and the world entered a great era of rebuild, peace and democracy. The regions of the world generally consist of, after the war: The Oriental Order, '''a massive, technologically advanced, democratic union of East Asian and Central Asian states with the sole purpose of creating a self-sufficient, powerful, and democratic union in East Asia to serve all of its citizens faithfully, '''The American Order, '''a similarly massive order of US-eccentric or dependent states that help maintain order in the post WW3 world. '''The European Order, '''which split from the American Order due to populism and growing disillusionment. Europe wishes to reconstruct the colonial world of Eurocentrism through peaceful means, but obstacles such as massive casualties in the last three world wars, failing and aging infrastructure, and a US-dependent military prevents this from happening. '''The Non-aligned Order, '''which consists of various African, Pacific, and other nations that normally tend to align with one alliance or another, but never definitively or formally (such as South America's postwar integration with America, or Africa's postwar integration with the Orient). '''The Fallout Zone, '''which consists of large swathes of Middle Eastern territory irradiated by Iran's nuclear strikes, and which are uninhabitable except by insurgencies and small organizations to this day. This is the only place where nuclear weapons have been used to such deadly effect, and serves as a grim warning to humanity of the dangers of war. Other events that occurred during the war (of little importance) * US Invasion of Western African coastline to counter growing SCO Influence there. * Rehabilitation of Iran into the Democratic Republic of Persia by joint NATO/Oriental forces. * Canada's disillusionment with US Policies * The Indian expansionist movement, led by war hawks. * The US invasion of Western South America to destroy SCO forces. * The merging of various small states into larger ones (like that of Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan into China and the new Oriental Order, and the assimilation of various African states into the Union of Africa. * The EU-led invasion of SCO-aligned Serbia, which was a complete and utter success. Maps '''On Top: Allies and Political Factions after the War On Bottom: Allies and Political Factions before the War. Category:World War III Category:Warfare Category:Geopolitics